


In Autumn

by dancingkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anxiety, Autumn is formed, Engagement, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kenma is winter, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Shouyou is summer, kenhina - Freeform, slight yakulev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingkenma/pseuds/dancingkenma
Summary: In which Kenma hates Autumn but realizes he may have an extra ray of sunshine in the form of Hinata Shouyou this particular Autumn.





	1. ~Sunrise~(Kenma POV)

**Author's Note:**

> ~In Autumn, I slip and fall from the comfort and safety of my home in the sky. In Autumn, I fall from the trees with the leaves.~

My back sticks with sweat to my bedsheets. It must be around three am but I can not be bothered to check. Theres only one reason for this. School. School starts tomorrow. Oh god. Please let this freedom last longer. Let me have more days. With this start comes no freedom, no control, and no windows of time without anxiety. Autumn sucks. It kills everything beautiful and happy from summer. I want to scream . To get out of my head for just a minute. Why can't the freedom last a little longer? Why does everything good end for me? Stupid fall. My head and heart are racing so fast that I swear they are trying to compete with one another. People always say to avoid the things that trigger your anxiety but what if it's my own mind? There will be no more sunny days at home with video games, Kuroo, and apple juice. I silently curse my anxious mind. Maybe for the first time ever, It listens because I drift off to sleep. When I wake up, I can not figure if it is my alarm or my mind screaming at me. They sound the same.

~One long day later~

I'm standing on the edge of the gym floor. Why did coach have to agree to a practice match the fucking second day of school? All around me are loud and boisterous people who apparently find comfort in the smell of sweat, cleaning supplies, and deodorant. Yamamoto is chasing Lev around screaming "Ohhh we're half way there, ohhhh LEV on a prayer!!" Yaku is standing on the edge laughing with Kuroo. Lev is yelling for his boyfriend to save him from Yamamoto as if tiny Yaku could help at all. 

The Sun is gone. The crisp breeze of fall's takeover has won. 

Finally the chaos ends when coach calls us to line up with the other team. I stare at the ground because I don't like meeting new people. I see leaves under my toes. I lie there with them. I have fallen too. The rest of the match goes well I suppose. Nekoma wins all three games that we played. There was something new I experienced today. For the first time, I found myself fascinated with a certain middle blocker on the the other side of the net. He's so bright. If we could see souls, his would be yellow, the kind of yellow that you only find in the first rays of sun in the early morning. He doesn't fit in this mood or season. The sun doesn't belong in the oppressive tones of autumn. Every single time he rose above, I swear I got lost in his eyes. They were deep but bright? I don't know. I don't believe there are words that are suitable to describe his eyes and him, for that matter. For a minute there, I almost climbed off the ground just by looking at him. 

When the match is over, I sit against the wall trying to calm my mind and allow the air conditioning to dry the sweat from my face. The the sun comes up right in front of me. "You're an even better setter than Kageyama! Your tosses are like Whoosh! And Shhh!". He imitates setting really terribly which makes me laugh. Then from a distance i hear "You know I can hear you dumbass Hinata!!". I look up a the boy looming above me as he expects me to reply. I take a breath. "Oh. uh thanks". He looks proud. "I'm Hinata Shouyou! I know i'm short but as you could tell I can jump! What's your name?" "Kozume.. Kenma" There's a sense of comfort that comes with talking to Shouyou. Talking to him is like sitting in front of a fire with a mug of apple cider and a fuzzy blanket while watching a movie. Before I even realize it, we have discussed our match, our shared nervousness before games, and our schools. He even asked for my number after. It feels weird to be sad about leaving someone that you just met. Maybe Shouyou just has that effect on people. You can never really predict how much someone is going to mean to you. I never anticipated wanting to get to know a super hyper and loud sunshine boy. Usually I avoid those people at all costs. But Shouyou was different. He dragged me out of my endless winter even if it only lasted a minute.


	2. ~Balance~(Kenma POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kenma decides that meeting Shouyou is the best thing to ever happen in Autumn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making Kenma and Shouyou live closer for shipping sake.

After an entire week, Shouyou was still on my mind. He still hasn't texted me though. Did he already forget me? Was I really that horrible to talk to? I silently curse myself for caring so much. Then later that evening, I was sat playing a game where I couldn't defeat a level of a game that I'd already beat several times. He texted me. He texted ME!  
I grab my phone off the table so fast.

From Unknown Number : Hi!! Kenma right? I loved meeting you the other day!!!! 

It was easy to know who it was from beacause of the number of exclamation marks. 

To Hinata Shouyou: yes this is kenma. this is shouyou i presume? 

HS: yesssss its me! 

HS: I want to see you again 

HS: Anyway im free from practice this friday! would you maybe want to hang out? 

KK: sure. i'd like that shouyou. 

HS: (`_`) haha this looks like you!!! 

KK: well shouyou, this looks like you ( !_! ) 

HS: meanie kenma 

Call from: Hinata Shouyou 

We talk for over an hour trying to decide where to hangout. We end up deciding he will come to my house because his sister was "an adorable but annoying little shit". I had told him that I could say the same about him which made us both laugh. It felt good to laugh you know. For the first time in a long time, I was genuinely excited for something. Friday can not come soon enough 

~3 days later~ 

Shouyou was meant to arrive in an hour. I threw on dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I don't know why I want to impress him so much but I do. I set a few games on my table with two glasses of apple juice and some chips. Then the doorbell rings. I almost jump with excitement which is a first for me. 

I open the door to see a smiling shouyou. His arms are around me a second later. "ken-maaa I missed youuu". I hope he can't feel my heart beating so fast. "I saw you last week shou, but i missed you too". He smiled even bigger than I thought humanly possible. wow. i could kiss him right now. Wait where did that come from?! 

An hour later, Shou and I are sitting on my bed playing Outlast which surprisingly he chose. I swear I never laughed so hard in my life. Every jump scare, he screamed then covered his face in my blanket. "ken-maa" he whined "im scared now". "Your fault shou you chose this game". Then I went to sit next to him. For the life of me, I don't where I found the courage to do this but I wrapped my arm around his neck. He buried his face into my shoulder. Then he climbed in to my lap and clung to my chest like a scared little kid. I suppose he was one. His face was so close to mine. For the second time today, I prayed that he couldn't hear how fast my heart was beating. When our eyes met, I couldn't feel anything but the desire to kiss him. So I did. 

He pulled back in shock. "Kenma... I". For once Shouyou had no words. "fuck, i'm sorry shou, I don't know why I... " But before I could finish, I was silenced by his lips on mine again. He was so warm. He grabs my hair and pulls me deeper into the kiss. We kiss until we can't kiss anymore and we're both out of breath. Then Shou starts laughing. "What is it shou?" "You taste like apple juice". 

Sometimes winter and summer combine to form the perfect autumn.


	3. ~Apple Orchard~(Kenma POV)

~3 years and 2 days later~

Since that fateful day at my house, Shouyou and I have been together. We live together in an apartment in Tokyo where we both attend university. Shouyou of course continued volleyball even though I quit after high school. It's amazing to be with someone who draws you from your endless winter. Someone who lights up your eternal darkness. Someone who offers a smile and lends a hand through sadness. I suppose that's just what love is like. 

It's mid October once again. With the sun always by my side, autumn isn't the worst as it could be. Today we're in an apple orchard. We are laughing so hard and throwing apples at each other. Shouyou keeps trying to spike them which makes me laugh even harder. All the ones we picked have either been eaten by me or spiked by Shou. 

My heart is beating so hard in my chest. I can't believe I am about to do this. My hands are shaking holding a small black, velvet box that holds my entire future within it. After all, Shouyou is the only future I want. To distract Shouyou, I challenge him to try to get an apple that maybe only Kuroo or Tsukkishima could reach. After several attempts of him trying to jump and knock it down, he turns back around to me with his signature Shouyou pouty face. He looks down shocked to see me down on one knee. 

"Shouyou" I take a deep breath. "Will you marry me?". For the second time, he has absolutely no words. This is still unusual for Shouyou. He can only nod with tears in eyes and a smile on his heart. I slip a golden band with a small red stone on his thin, finger. Then his lips meet mine. There's no place i'd rather be. 

We kiss under the apple trees, with crushed apples under our toes. When we pull apart, he giggles. "Nothing has changed" he laughs. I tilt my head in confusion. "You still taste like apples." 

Maybe, just maybe, Autumn isn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
